


Roles Reversed

by Tangela



Series: Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, I didn't think that had a tag but here we are, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, This is really rough and soft at the same time, Top Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: If Gavin isn't going to take the lead, then Nines will just have to convince him.





	Roles Reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



> Alternately titled 'This Bot is a Bottom'.
> 
> This is a gift for my wonderful friend, Dana, who's a complete sucker for Reed900, and here I am, months later, kind of into it as well. You can read her amazing work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana)!

It was something they’d talked about in the past, but Gavin never had the guts to initiate, and he figured if Nines was going to, he’d have done it by now. So the last thing he expected when he and Nines arrived home that night was Nines practically pushing him through the door and kissing the life out of him. Gavin had never seen him like this, and as much as his dick was in strong disagreement , he needed to stop, needed to know just what the hell was going on with his boyfriend. His normally very stoic, very in-control boyfriend who was currently trying to pull his clothes off like his very processors depended on it.

“Nines-” Gavin managed between kisses, pushing Nines back as much as he can. “Can we- Shit, can we talk for a sec?”

Nines pulled back just enough to allow Gavin to speak. They were still almost nose to nose, Nines’ forehead against Gavin’s. He looked completely wrecked already, and it was worrying. Nines was never like this. Gavin on the other hand...well, that was a whole other story.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked, watching Nines closely.

Nines’ tongue flicked out over his bottom lip, and Gavin could hear him swallow. He wasn’t sure if he even needed to do that. It was as if he was nervous.

As if Gavin wasn’t unsettled enough as it was.

“This is something we’ve talked about before,” Nines started, piercing eyes watching Gavin just as closely. “But I’ve realised that you’re never going to instigate, so I’ve taken matters into my own hands.”

“What are you-” Gavin started, and Nines pressed a finger against his lips.

“I understand that my...personality is programmed to be more commanding, so to speak. So I’ve rewritten a few things for a while, so that I’m a little more...subservient.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“I’d really like for you to fuck me, Gavin,” Nines finished with the slightest hint of a smile.

Gavin felt as if he’d been punched in the gut. He didn’t top. It’s not that he couldn’t. He had in the past, and apparently he was good at it. But he preferred not to, and that was one of the reasons he and Nines worked so well together. Nines had a hard time giving up control of anything. Of course there was a very soft side to him that really only Gavin was privy to, but he liked being on top, and Gavin never argued with him.

This never turned into more than a whim when Gavin had had one too many to drink and wasn’t quite sure what he was saying anymore. Nines had never pushed it, not wanting to embarrass him once he’d sobered up. But he’d been thinking about it, and become curious, and Gavin had mentioned it one too many times for it to be merely a passing fancy.

So, this seemed to be the only way to get it to happen. And Nines explained as much to Gavin. Well, as much as he could through the havoc his new codes were obviously causing.

Gavin let out a shaky breath, trying to process everything Nines had just said. It was a lot to take in at once.

“If this is too much for you-” he started, and Gavin shook his head.

“Just- shut up for a minute, will you?”

And before Nines could reply, Gavin had him up against the door, hands fisted into the lapels of Nines’ coat and kissing him hard. Nines all but melted against him, and Gavin tried not to think about it too much. It wasn’t that big a deal, just something different. This wasn’t a head space that he found himself in all that often, and not one he preferred when the alternative was so much better, but once he’d managed it, it all came back to him quickly enough. And besides, this was something that Nines wanted, and who was he to deny him this when he was always so good to Gavin?

He pulled back, still watching Nines intently, to see if he was still okay with this whole thing. Oh, he was into it, alright. He hooked a finger into the collar of Nines’ sweater, pulling him into the bedroom. He let go to sit down on the edge of the bed, folding his arms. Nines just watched him, unsure as to what he was supposed to do.

Gavin waved a hand at him. “I can hardly do anything while you’re still dressed, now, can I?” he prompted, watching Nines closely to see how he would react. Nines didn’t exactly deal well with being talked down to, Gavin knew that all too well. The start of their relationship had been rocky, and that was putting it mildly.

Nines lowered his gaze with a slight frown, before nodding. He made quick work of his coat before starting on his sweater.

“Hey, where’s the fire?” Gavin asked. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. Besides, now that he was starting to get used to this new role, he was kind of enjoying telling Nines what to do with none of the usual repercussions.

Nines bit his lip, as if to keep himself quiet, sliding his hands under the hem of his sweater before slowly peeling it off. He let it drop to the floor with his coat, and Gavin could see by the minute change of expression on his face that he wanted to pick his clothes up and fold them. He said nothing, far too invested in watching his boyfriend strip off in front of him.

Nines moved down to his belt, sliding it off and letting it fall to the floor. Gavin noticed that his hands were trembling ever so slightly, and that wasn’t like him at all.

“C’mon, babe, you can do it,” he said softly, “I wanna see you.”

Nines managed a small nod, trying his hardest not to rush on the rest of his clothing. Gavin leaned back on his hands, running his gaze up and down Nines’ body as he finished. Fuck, CyberLife really outdone themselves with him, huh. He held a hand out.

“C’mere.”

Gavin pulled Nines down into his lap, giving him a moment to arrange himself comfortably. He slid a hand down the curve of Nines' bare back to his ass, hardly able to suppress the smug smile forming on his face.

“You’re already wet,” Gavin murmured, bringing his hand up to Nines’ face to show him the synthetic lube on his fingers.

Nines couldn’t quite meet his gaze, and Gavin’s first thought was of how beautiful he looked like this, and his second was how should try and embarrass Nines more often, if only to see that pretty blush across his cheeks again.

“Is it that bad?” Gavin asked.

Nines just nodded, still unable to look at him. Gavin slid his free hand under Nines’ chin, tilting his head to face him.

“Look at me,” he said.

A quiet command, but enough to make Nines listen. Gavin raised his wet fingers to Nines’ mouth, dragging them against his bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. Nines immediately obeyed, allowing him to press into his mouth, cleaning the mess, _his mess_ from Gavin’s fingers.

“You’re fucking gorgeous like this, you know that?” Gavin murmured, almost mesmerised by this sudden change in Nines.

That sparked something that Gavin wasn’t expecting, and the smallest moan escaped Nines’ parted lips. Gavin wasn't about to let that slip past him.

“You like when I talk to you like that?” he asked, and Nines managed a nod. “You’re so good for me, Nines. Such a good boy.”

Another little moan, and Gavin pulled his fingers from his mouth, gently dragging them down his chin. Nines looked as though he needed to say something, and Gavin quickly realised. _He wanted permission._

“What is it, babe? Talk to me.”

Gavin didn’t miss the shiver that ran through Nines at that.

“I- Gavin, please-” was all he could manage, and Gavin would have to have been dead and buried for that to not have affected him. 

He held it together, however much of a struggle it was becoming. “I never should have waited this long to have you like this,” he said quietly, pressing a hand against Nines’ neck to bring him down for a chaste kiss.

“Gavin,” Nines all but whispered against Gavin’s mouth.

“What, babe? What do you want?”

“Fuck me. Please.”

Gavin made a show of pretending to thinking about it before shaking his head. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Nines look so upset. Hell, up until now he didn’t think Nines even had the capacity to look upset.

“I think you can do better than that,” Gavin told him with a slight smile.

Nines quickly caught his meaning.

“Please, Gavin. I- I need you to fuck me. Please, _please_ -”

Nines’ hands were on Gavin’s shoulders, nails biting gently into his skin. Part of Gavin didn’t want to give him what he was begging for so beautifully, not if it meant he couldn’t keep watching him like this.

But he wasn’t a total asshole, contrary to popular belief around the office, and he pulled Nines in for another kiss to quiet him.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he said, and Nines leaned in to kiss him again, harder and messier, showing Gavin just how desperate he was. As if the synthetic mess his cock was making against Gavin’s shirt wasn’t enough proof of that already. “Let me get undressed first, alright? Get up on the bed.”

Nines was off him in a heartbeat, and Gavin made short work of his clothes, much shorter a time than he’d allowed Nines. He was only human, after all. He settled himself against the pillows, gently pulling Nines back into his lap.

Nines watched Gavin for a moment, and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh.

“What, you want me to do all the work?” he asked.

Nines just blinked, unsure how to respond.

“Well?” Gavin prompted, feigning impatience. “I thought you were supposed to be smart. Don’t keep me waiting, or I might just change my mind.”

There was no way in hell Gavin was going to change his mind right now and they both knew it, but his words certainly had an effect on Nines. He nodded, taking Gavin’s cock in his hand and stroking him a few times before sinking down easily. Foreplay was just a formality with androids, after all.

Gavin watched Nines, tongue between his teeth as he tried to suppress the hiss rising in his throat. _Fuck._ He’d forgotten what this felt like from the other side of it. Amazing wasn’t even a good enough word for it. Nines felt damn near perfect, and he wanted nothing more than to move, but he had to maintain some kind of control before his dick got the better of him.

“Show me what you want,” Gavin said.

With permission given, Nines didn’t need any more persuading. He sat up on his knees, as far as he could lift himself, before slowly sinking back down. The feeling was almost too much, and the low moan that came from Nines said about as much. It wasn’t long before Nines found his rhythm, however, rising and falling in Gavin’s lap, fucking himself on Gavin’s cock. He placed a hand on Gavin’s chest to steady himself, synthetic breathing becoming more and more erratic.

While he was technically doing what Nines had asked of him, Gavin hardly thought making him do all the work counted, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Nines. And God, he felt so good, grinding down on his cock as he was. Gavin wasn’t going to last long if Nines kept it up, and that would sort of defeat the purpose of what they were doing here, now wouldn’t it? He pressed his fingers into Nines’ hips in an attempt to hold him still. Nines let out a moan at his touch.

“Gavin, don’t,” he murmured, voice unsteady.

Gavin just smiled up at him, rubbing soft circles against Nines’ skin with his thumbs. “I need you to get up.”

“But-“

“Trust me, babe,” Gavin said softly.

Nines looked at him for a moment before doing as he was told, slowly raising himself out of Gavin’s lap with a shaky gasp.

“Lie back,” Gavin told him, sitting up on his knees as Nines lay down on his back. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

Nines just watched him through half-lidded eyes. Gavin settled himself between Nines’ legs, taking a moment to admire him. He still couldn’t get his head around how he ever got so lucky. He slid his hands under Nines, pulling him forward, unable to stop the laugh rising in his throat as Nines’ legs dropped open at the slightest provocation.

“You that eager for me?” he asked.

He already knew the answer, but he wasn’t expecting Nines to nod so enthusiastically in reply. He always was good at stroking Gavin’s ego.

Gavin slid a hand between Nines’ legs, along the synthetic slick trailing out of him. Nines gasped sharply as Gavin’s fingers teased at him.

“It’s alright, Nines, I’ve got you,” Gavin murmured with a little hum of appreciation.

He stroked his wet hand along his own cock, trying not to get carried away in the sudden sharp sensation of it. He pressed his free hand to Nines’ face, stroking his cheek as he eased himself in. Nines jerked up, back arching as Gavin pushed further into him.

“You’re doing so well,” Gavin murmured reassuringly, “So good for me.”

Nines’ teeth worried at his bottom lip, his breaths stuttering already.

“God, look at you,” Gavin whispered, almost reverently. Nines’ hair was a mess, loose waves across his forehead, long fingers buried in the sheets, head thrown back as breathy moans escaped him.

“It’s like you were made for this,” he continued, his movements a stark contrast to his soft words. “Such a good little slut, aren’t you?”

Gavin thought that perhaps he may be taking things a little too far, but God, the noise that came out of Nines at that word alone. Gavin dared try it again.

“You like when I call you that?” he asked, and Nines nodded shyly. “You’re filthier than I thought.”

Nines opened his mouth to reply, and Gavin took that opportunity to pull back and push back in, hard enough to knock whatever argument Nines had right out of him. If this was what it took to shut Nines up now and again…Well, Gavin was willing to rethink his stance on the whole topping thing from time to time. Not only that, but seeing Nines like this, so vulnerable, was something that Gavin didn’t take lightly. This had obviously taken a lot for Nines to do, and all the self-loathing in the world wasn’t enough to take that from him right now.

Gavin took his time finding his rhythm. Watching Nines unravel as he was beneath him was more than worth the wait, and certainly enough to fuel his fantasies on the nights when Nines had to work late. He would begin to speed up, only to slow right down, and every slow thrust would drag the most beautiful gasp right out of Nines. It wasn’t long before he grew impatient.

“Gavin, please- Hurry up-”

He could barely string a sentence together, and Gavin couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. He wrapped a hand around Nines’ wrist, dragging his hand down.

“I wanna watch you get yourself off,” he said, “Can you do that for me?”

Nines nodded, wrapping his hand around his cock and beginning to stroke himself.

“That’s it, good boy,” Gavin murmured, watching Nines just eat his praise up. “You’ve been so good for me. You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you?”

Nines nodded again, far more eagerly, and Gavin huffed a laugh, running a hand quickly through his own hair to push it off his forehead as he picked up the pace. He was trying so hard not to lose himself completely, but it felt so fucking _good._ And Nines, Nines was already gone, Gavin had never seen him like this. Never seen him so out of his own comfort zone, and actually enjoying it.

Gavin felt as if he was burning up, it was too good, too tight, he wasn’t going to last-

“Come on, Nines, come for me.”

And Nines came, just like that, from Gavin’s command. Gavin had little time to think on it as he came shortly after, just about stopping himself from collapsing on top of Nines as it hit him like a wave.

“Christ, I wasn’t expecting you to-” he started as his breathing slowed, and then it dawned on him. Nines had full control over every part of himself. Which meant-

“You waited until I gave you permission?” he asked, almost in disbelief.

“Was I not supposed to?” Nines replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world for him to have done.

Gavin had to admit, that was kind of hot. Okay, very hot. He eased himself out of Nines, flopping down onto his back as he tried to catch his breath. Nines, by contrast, seemed very calm all of a sudden.

“Was it…y’know?” he asked, suddenly feeling very awkward.

Nines rolled over onto his stomach, pressing a soft kiss to Gavin’s mouth. “Yes,” was all he said.

That was all Gavin needed to hear. He hummed to himself.

“Is this something you wanna do again?” he asked.

“I don’t want to push you more than I have,” Nines replied, and the sincerity in his voice made Gavin’s stomach flip.

“Are you kidding me? Seeing you like that…was really hot.” Gavin propped himself up on his elbows. “I didn’t think you could, y’know, act like that.”

“That wasn’t acting.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. I could maybe make an exception, now and again. If you’re good.”

Gavin didn’t miss the little blush that crept across Nines’ face, and he smiled to himself. Yeah, he could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Being convinced by your top boyfriend to top is such a Gavin Reed mood. I hope this is okay, I actually kinda struggled with writing this.
> 
> My tumblr is [maybeishouldwritesomething](https://maybeishouldwritesomething.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to send a message or request. Kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
